Better than Before
by Bone Structure
Summary: Lauren's constant presence is driving Bo's hormones wild. Set in season two pre-Nadia.


**Better than Before**

by Bone Structure

It was hell having her around. A sweet, sexy hell but a hell nonetheless. It was hell to watch and not touch, and Bo loved watching Lauren. It didn't matter what Lauren was doing, she could be washing dishes or sitting at her computer, Bo was always watching.

Bo sat down and watched Lauren from the corner of her eyes. Lauren was sitting on the couch, supposedly watching TV. Every couple minutes her eyes would close as she dozed off into a quiet nap. Moments would pass that way until she would suddenly stir again. Her eyes would stay open just long enough for her to catch a commercial or two and then she would silently fall back asleep.

Bo couldn't help but think of how good Lauren looked. Every time she fell asleep, her head would gently tilt back against the couch. Her neck became exposed, bare for Bo's eyes. But Bo wanted more than just her eyes on Lauren, a lot more.

"Are you staring at me?"

Bo made a small shriek of surprise and her heartbeat began to pick up. Lauren still had her eyes closed and if she hadn't spoken, Bo would have sworn she was still asleep. How long had she been awake? How long had she felt Bo's eyes on her?

"Well, are you?" Lauren spoke again, this time opening her eyes to look directly at Bo.

"Is it a bad thing if I say yes?" Bo licked her lips as she guided her eyes down the curves of Lauren's body. "I've been watching you all night."

"I can feel it," Lauren sighed. "I can feel your eyes on me." Lauren leaned back, closing her eyes and letting her neck show again. "I can feel them here." She brushed her fingers from the bottom of her ear down to her neck, ending at the edge of her collar bone.

Bo's eyes followed the trail of Lauren's fingers. The tips of her fingers moved so slowly, just barely touching the flesh of neck. Bo wondered how the skin would feel under her fingertips...

"Can you feel it anywhere else?"

"Yessss," Lauren's voice was practically a growl. "It's here too." Lauren's handed moved down from her collarbone, resting on the top button of her shirt. "I feel your eyes here, all the time Bo." Her voice was strong and deep with desire.

"Do you know why I'm always looking at that button?" Bo smiled. The aura radiating off Lauren's body was building. It was so warm...

"Tell me, please." Lauren's face began to blush.

"This is not the time to be shy, Lauren."

Lauren's eyes were closed but she could hear Bo get off her seat. She heard the clicking of her heels against the wooden floors. The thought of Bo coming closer made her heart beat even faster. With her fingertips lightly on her chest she could feel it racing.

"You want me to take it off," Lauren's voice was breathy whisper, but it rung loudly in Bo's ears. The aura around Lauren was up to a ten now. Bo could practically taste the warm glow surrounding her. She breathed in a large, audible breath, willing herself to move slowly and with control.

Bo practically slithered up to Lauren on the couch. Sitting close enough to have their sides fully touching, shoulder to shoulder. Lauren still did not open her eyes, but a little breath escaped her lips. Bo responded by putting her lips to Lauren's ear.

"Take it off, doctor."

If Lauren was good at anything, it was following directions. And now was not the time to change that. She took her two hands and began to unbutton her shirt. Bo's eyes followed every movement as Lauren's skin became more exposed every second. Bo smiled at Lauren's floral print bra. It was so unexpectedly girly for Lauren. Though Lauren wasn't exactly masculine, the floral print was a cute surprise. With any luck, it was part of a matching set Bo would get to see tonight.

Her whole front now exposed for seeing, and more importantly for touching, Lauren casually stroked the skin of her stomach. The gentle brushes of her fingertips sent small tremors to places down low. She had done this often to herself when she was alone, but the feeling was intensified knowing that Bo was watching. A combination of nervousness and arousal gave her a strong feeling of butterflies, which amplified her senses.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Bo licked her lips, tracking the ends of Lauren's fingers as they inched lower down.

"Yes. And hopefully soon in more ways than one." Lauren was surprised at her own courage, but knew it was not the time for doubt. She did not need to be a succubus to feel the sexual energy pulsing through the air. If she could feel the energy so strongly, how was Bo keeping control? It was taking all her willpower not to strip immediately. The slow buildup of the tension between her and Bo was something to be savored. She could feel herself getting wetter, her sensitivity to touch increasing with her desire.

"Let me help you." Bo stood up, causing Lauren to open her eyes in confusion. It was only when she saw Bo begin to kneel down in front of her did she understand the succubus' intentions.

Bo placed her hands gently on Lauren's thighs, pulling them apart and kneeling in the space between them. When she looked up into Lauren's eyes and gave her a smirk, Lauren knew she was trouble. Bo continued, her hands sliding up Lauren's legs, past her hips and resting on her him of her pants. She ran her fingers along the inside edge of the hem, taking her time to appreciate how well the pants fit across Lauren's hips.

"You can't do anything with these on." Now it was Bo's turn to unbutton. Then she slowly lowered the zipper, revealing Lauren's underwear. Bo made sure to notice that it did match her bra. Bo tugged at the hems of Lauren's pants, trying to pull the clothing off the doctor. Lauren complied by pushing her hips forward, allowing the pants to slide down her slides easily at Bo's command.

Lauren had never had a lover like Bo, a lover who paid attention to every detail, who put the utmost effort into every touch, who enjoyed the foreplay so much. The feeling of Bo's lips on the inside of her thighs did nothing to stop her feelings of butterflies or the wetness she felt accumulating at her center.

Bo ran her teeth along Lauren's thigh. Meanwhile, she could smell Lauren's desire increasing. It was not lost her that Lauren's wetness had become visible through her underwear.

"You smell delectable." Lauren could see Bo's eyes flash bright blue. Perhaps if she had been less aroused, or less trusting of Bo, it would have been a cause for concern. But she felt safe, even as Bo dragged her nails across the outside of her thighs, walking the line between pleasure and pain.

With Lauren's underwear still on, Bo hovered over Lauren's sex. She let a hot, drawn out breath of her mouth that sent tingles throughout Lauren's body. When Bo pressed her lips softly to Laurens center, despite the barrier of her panties, Lauren gasp at Bo's kiss. The movements of Bo's mouth were soft and subtle, but in her heightened state Lauren felt it throughout her entire body.

Lauren began to pull down her own underwear, needing more and more to feel Bo's lips on her.

"So impatient, doctor," Bo's raised her eyebrows.

"I don't think I can wait any longer, Bo."

"Just a little while more…"

Bo reached over for Lauren's hand. She guided the doctor's hand to her mouth and gently placed one of Lauren's fingers inside her mouth. Softly, she sucked and nibbled on Lauren's fingers one by one, make sure to slide them in and out of her mouth with no haste. Lauren's face was flush with heat. Watching Bo work her mouth on her fingers only made her more curious as to what Bo could for her in other places.

"I want to see a show," Bo guided Lauren's hand to the edge of her panties.

Lauren complied with the request easily. Bo's hand let go and she slid her own fingers into her panties. She had done this many times on her own, but with Bo, on her knees, watching her, her wetness was easily tenfold more than normal.

As Lauren touched herself, Bo bit the inside of Lauren's thighs, making the doctor release a small moan. As her stokes became faster, Bo decided it was time to join in on the action. While Lauren was still busy, she pulled down panties, practically ripping them off her.

Bo did not hesitate to taste Lauren between her legs, even as she continued to touch herself. Lauren felt her heart pounding. The sensation of Bo's tongue running along her folds and circling her opening drove her crazy.

Lauren could feel her release building and building. Her breaths were becoming shorter and shorter. When her climax washed over her she let out a long, drawn out breath, almost like a hiss.

"What have you done to me, Bo?" Lauren smiled and threw her head back.

"I think you did some of the work too there. I won't take all the credit." Bo, wink at Lauren as her got up off her knees. Lauren blushed at Bo's comment, prompting to her pull up her underwear once more, though she left her shirt unbuttoned.

They sat next to each for a while; Lauren placed her head on Bo's chest and listened to the succubus heartbeat. They had not made love since Lauren's betrayal, and that has been the last time Lauren had heard Bo's heart this way and not through the medium of a stethoscope.

"I missed you," Lauren whispered into Bo's chest, almost inaudibly.

Bo looked down at the human who was holding onto her. They had only shared this kind of intimacy once before. After Lauren had revealed part of her motivations, she had felt so betrayed. She thought Lauren offered her the love, the compassion, and the openness Dyson had failed to give her. She thought their relationship could be honest and simple. But once she knew the Ash had ordered Lauren to sleep with her, all of that was betrayed. Perhaps the connection she felt was only Lauren's attraction to her – that was often a problem with being a succubus.

Looking down at Lauren, Bo knew now that the connected they shared was real. It was real then and even stronger now. Lauren's desire was genuine, it stemmed from her emotions, not from Bo's influence.

"I'm sorry for everything." Lauren looked up, her eyes watery with tears.

"It's water under the bridge now," Bo stroked Lauren's hair, "It hurt, I won't lie. But I hope you know it's hard for me to realize you don't have a choice. You're a human living in the Fae's world, under their rules."

"Bo, you have to know, I didn't do it at the Ash's request. I was more scared of losing you than any punishment. I've been locked in dungeons before and I probably will be again. It's a part of my life now. All I can do it choose to enjoy the small freedoms I have. I don't know how I can do it any other way."

"Lauren, I hate the fact that you have to wear that fucking necklace. I hate the fact that just because you're human, because you were born without powers, the fae can _own _you. "

"Right now, there's no way around it. I belong to the Ash. And hopefully one day, I won't anymore. But until then…"

"Until then what? The Ash can barge into your house whenever he pleases? He can keep on call, day and night? I know how hard you work Lauren, sometimes you don't sleep."

"Yes, but at least I get to do work I love. I don't have to worry about finding grants for research. I never worry about job security. I get to meet lots of interesting fae, like this succubus I know."

The two women smiled at each other, for now the tension was broken.

"A succubus? Interesting, tell me more about her…"

"This girl came into my lab one day, complete unaware of her own species…" Lauren started from the beginning. She recounted the details of their first meeting, making Bo laugh. She would never dare use her powers on Lauren the way she had when they first met, it seemed so inappropriate now. But as Lauren spoke on Bo felt herself feeling lighter in a strange way. Things between them still were not simple, and maybe they would never be, but for now she could feel at ease. Even if it was for just that moment in Lauren's embrace, it was worth it. Another day, another apocalyptic crisis, she would worry about Lauren's freedom. For now they could pretend Lauren was only imprisoned by Bo's arms around her.

**AN: Thank you for reading! I really enjoy this ship. If this is well received, I have a lot of ideas for more doccubus stories, potentially multi-chapter fics.**


End file.
